Mario Gets Owned 2: Bowser's New Game
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! Bowser owned Mario by controlling his actions in the original Super Mario Bros game, so Bowser does it again in his new game: Super Mario Bros 2. Poor Mario… Rated T for violence, language, and plenty Mario bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Mario Gets Owned 2: Bowser's New Game (Plus Alternate Ending)**

**By:** Master Jin Sonata

**Genre: **Humor

**Written:** May 2007, Updated July 2007

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Nintendo or the Mario games.

* * *

_If you've played Super Mario Bros. 2, then all of the scenes should be familiar to you!_

Bowser was in his castle bedroom ready to play his new game: Super Mario Brothers 2 for the SNES. He pops in the game, and turns on the system.

"**Hehe, time to teach that plumber not to mess with the baddies,"** Bowser grinned evilly as he grabbed his controller.

**Super Mario Bros. 2**

**Press Start**

**Select Character**

"**What the…where am I now?"**

Mario stood in line next to his other pals in the character selection screen. After a brief moment of trying to figure out what was going on, he finally remembers…

"**Oh no! I'm inside another game!"** Mario yelped. He ran up the screen and began pounding on it from the inside. **"Bowser! Let me out of here right now!!!"**

"**Hahaha! How about…NO!"** he laughed. He moved the curser over Mario, highlighting him on the spot.

Mario looked up and saw that Bowser was going to choose him.

"**Forget this!!!"** Mario said, running away off to the side, only to crash into an invisible wall.

"**Nice try, plumber-butt!"** Bowser said, clicking the button to officially select Mario.

"**Momma-mia…"** Mario groaned, as he was taken to the first stage.

**Super Mario Bros. 2**

**World 1-1**

**Lives: 3**

As the game began, Mario stepped out of an elevator suspended several hundred feet in the air, looked down and gulped.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** Mario yelled, as he dropped five screens down the dark stage, crashing on top of each bluff until he finally hit the bottom. Mario got up and without even getting a chance to catch his breath or recover, was taken into the next door.

He was now out in the main field area.

"**What the heck is this place?!"** Mario wandered, his legs moving on its own due to Bowser controlling him. He jumped over a few Shy-Guys and began climbing up a vine ladder. Then he began digging up grass.

"**What is this, a gardening simulator?"** Mario yelled at Bowser through the TV. Bowser sat there and just savored the moments as he played.

Soon, Mario pulled out a vile of red liquid.

"**Well, at least I get something to drink…" **Mario said, attempting to take a swig, but Bowser made him do something else. He threw it down, making it turn into another doorway.

"**Aw man…"** Mario grumbled, as he stepped into the door.

Now it was dark. Everything was a black silhouette, except for a bright mushroom sitting nest to him.

"**Lunch time!"** Mario said, licking his lips, ready to pounce the mushroom and eat it. But Bowser made it to where Mario only inched his way over and let the time elapse. Now he was back in the field again.

"**I hate you…"** Mario growled at Bowser.

Bowser continued to make Mario run across the level, until he reached some logs suspended over some waterfalls. Bowser haphazardly made Mario run across it clumsily, making Mario slip off the logs and fall off into the water.

**Super Mario Bros. 2**

**World 1-1**

**Lives: 2**

After losing a life, Mario was back at the start of the stage, soaking wet. Mario tried to take some time and dry himself off, but Bowser forced him to move on.

He let Mario get across that waterfall, and into the next area. Mario bent down and began pulling on another bushel of grass. Only this time, it was a bomb.

"**A bomb??!? Can't….throw it…away…can't…control…arms…"** Mario grunted, trying his hardest to chuck the bomb away from him, but to no avail. The bomb flashed rapidly ready to explode in a second.

"**Bowser you son of a bi—"** Mario started to say, looking at the screen, before getting blown up by the bomb.

**Super Mario Bros. 2**

**World 1-1**

**Lives: 1**

Mario somehow re-spawned near the area he was before being blown up. His face and arms were charred completely black. Bowser then made Mario precede to the last area of the stage.

After climbing up countless vines the stretched high into the sky, Mario reached the very top onto a cloudy walkway.

"**Why in the world are we so far up here?" **Mario questions, proceeding to a platform to the right of him.

Once he got there, a fugly pink dinosaur with a polka-dotted bowtie on its head stood before him.

"**Please tell me that's not Barney's wife…"** Mario said in disgust.

Birdo, the dinosaur, heard what he said, and spat out a big-ass egg at Mario, which collided into Mario's face. Mario wiped the egg off of his face and growled. The next egg that was spat at him, he grabbed and threw it back her. After repeating this process three times, the dinosaur was defeated, and she dropped a crystal egg.

"**Ooh, this looks pretty,"** Mario said, picking up the egg. When he did, it evaporated. Then in front of him, a giant hawk-face figure opened its mouth.

"**Guess I go in…I wonder what's inside,"** Mario said, stepping into the bird's mouth.

Suddenly, you can hear Mario crying in agony and pleading for help as the hawk-head began munching and eating Mario like he was chewing gum.

**Game Over**

Bowser was now on the floor, laughing his ass off till it hurt.

"**Oh man, this is too good. Take that, Stupid Mario,"** he said with much satisfaction, before getting up and turning the game off.

* * *

**The End?**

Well, what did you think? Please take a moment and review!

**Go on to Chapter 2 to see an alternate ending!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALTERNATE ENDING!**

**Super Mario Bros. 2**

**World 1-1**

**Lives: 1**

Mario somehow re-spawned near the area he was before being blown up. His face and arms were charred completely black. Bowser then made Mario precede to the last area of the stage.

After climbing up countless vines the stretched high into the sky, Mario reached the very top onto a cloudy walkway.

"**Why in the world are we so far up here?" **Mario questions, proceeding to a platform to the right of him.

Once he got there, a fugly pink dinosaur with a polka-dotted bowtie on its head stood before him.

"**Please tell me that's not Barney's wife…"** Mario said in disgust.

Birdo, the dinosaur, heard what he said, and spat out a big-ass egg at Mario, in which he grabbed and threw it to the ground, cracking it, with pink ooze coming out of it.

Birdo stopped and glared at Mario angrily, her face getting hot pink in color.

"**THOSE EGGS HAD MY UNBORN CHILDREN IN THEM, AND YOU BROKE THEM!!!"** Birdo shouted angrily as she charged toward Mario, jumping on top of him and began beating the living hell out of him. Mario tried to get away from the brawl, but Birdo kept grabbing Mario by the legs and dragging him back in. Eventually, nothing was left of Mario except his battered overalls and shaving from his mustache.

**Game Over**

Bowser was now on the floor, laughing his ass off till it hurt.

"**Hahaha! Even better the second play-through!"** he said with even more satisfaction, before getting up and turning the game off.

**The End!**

* * *

**That's all for now! Please review!**

Read the final installment of this series**: Mario gets Owned 3: Super Smash Brothers Style**, already up!


End file.
